Talk:Cortex Roleplay
Notability Um...does this really count as being notable enough for an article? Seems stubbish, and I haven't seen it featured on Blizzard's spotlight series.--Hawki 20:40, February 15, 2012 (UTC) All of the time when I look at the custom games in Starcraft 2, Cortex Roleplay maps have always been part of the first category of most popular custom games, and the engine has had a bit of history. It may not have been spotlighted, but it'll probably always be here. The people who work on the engine are even now working on improving the engine, and possibly maps to put into the public when Heart of The Swarm comes out. --GVincent 13:11, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Popularity by itself is insufficient. Notability must take a more holistic perspective. In this case: was Cortex available in SC or SC:BW? Was it popular throughout? Then it may indeed be notable. Is it a descendent of a WC3 map? This is not as strong a case. (I suspect NotD got the pass because WC3's NotD had a StarCraft feel to it thanks to that game's Easter Egg resources.) Is it a just another map working along a similar "theme" (in this case, "free form role-playing") that has been present in custom maps of previous games? In which case, the specific map may not be notable, but the genre may be. (For example, tower defence.) - Meco (talk, ) 22:04, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Cortex Roleplay did start out from WC3, and it's more than one map, the engine has been applied to many other maps. Go on Starcraft 2, look 'em up, there's plenty of Cortex engine maps. --GVincent 13:08, February 17, 2012 (UTC) :With all the fanmap articles sprouting on this wiki, I think we need a policy. Night of the Dead actually got moved as a result of discussions. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 17:14, February 17, 2012 (UTC) I'm edging toward that the Cortex engine may be notable, provided: *Sources can be provided showing it is being used as a base for substantial maps (no, I'm not doing your research for you.) ::Rationale: My limited experience with Cortex are lots of games, but more or less amounting to people fooling around with the commands. That there are multiple base maps does not strike me as particularly noteworthy: they just differ in terrain, not function. A close knit community that uses the basic maps "properly" also does not strike me as notable (I suspect many maps have maps of dedicated players too). On the other hand, if map makers are adopting the Cortex engine (in a "significant" way) to build more conventional maps more easily accessible to the average Battle.netter, that would make a strong case. *The article be reworked to be a general description. It should not be a "how to" (i.e. no lists of commands). "How tos" are better placed on other websites which the article may link to. As a side note, signature should come after the post, not at the beginning. - Meco (talk, ) 20:16, February 17, 2012 (UTC) General notability I go is whether the map is featured in Blizzard's spotlight series, or a similar published feature. Night of the Dead and Star Battle are two such examples.--Hawki 21:07, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Maps, Hawki. This article is about an engine that runs on over 60 maps, and if you're not sure about the system, go on Starcraft 2, if you have it, and check out the maps. There is usually one of them on the last slot in the 1 section in custom, or in the top of 2, but that is just public games, which aren't very good. If you don't wish to be disappointed, just check out the Roleplaying channel which is where you get the good people to play. I go Roleplaying all the time, and its purpose is just to make stories, and play them through. --GVincent 12:08, March 15, 2012 (UTC) As none of my concerns have been addressed (no documented proof of use in substantial maps, article still lacking substance), and how the discussion on the forum concerning what constitutes notable fan work on the wiki, I am in favour of deletion. - Meco (talk, ) 09:17, March 16, 2012 (UTC) :Same here. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 12:09, March 16, 2012 (UTC) : We could explain what the commands do. ex. @spawn marine 2 @hostile creates two marines that attack all players. @spawn (unit name) {number of units, under 24.} if you want the units to attack everything they see --Robstar14 (talk) 17:18, March 22, 2013 (UTC) LOCKED!? I can't build there, it's Blocked- A SCV Piolet to his commander. Why in the world did somebody lock this!? who would dare vandalize this page!? I came here to add that Cortexroleplay is useful for testing unused units, but its locker. SuperPrototype (talk) 16:11, May 13, 2013 (UTC) :This isn't a fanfiction wiki. Opening the page would result in someone trying to cram an entire fanfiction wiki onto one page. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 16:28, May 13, 2013 (UTC) ::okay. Can you add the information i desired to be added? "Cortex Roleplay can be useful for testing unused units in a range of enviroments are situations." 18:53, May 13, 2013 (UTC) edit request Hello, I noticed this page is blocked. I came here to add the Cortex wiki on external sites. Could someone with proper permissions add crp.wikia.com to the list?StarHorder 16:31, January 16, 2014 (UTC)